I Am Just A Tool A Weapon A Soldier
by RainbowFez
Summary: Chase doesnt trust the Bionic soldiers that followed Adam home. He knows their lying but when he's force to talk to one he realized how damaged they really are. Maybe they can be trusted and maybe S3 can be a little more.


Another S3/Chase Story :D Please Review. I hope you like it. I'll be writing a chapter story for these two after I see the the episodes with the Acadamy. I have some great Ideas. :D

* * *

S3 that was his name. He was a weapon. That's all he knew. Here he was in a house with his new leader Adam but he didn't feel right. His thoughts were jumbled and feelings were rattling around inside him. He could tell it was happening to the others. When they were asked if they remembered he lied. It was an unspoken agreement. This new life was going to be complicated. They didn't need their old ones getting in the way.

S3 stood off to the side as his brothers and sisters 'partied' As Adam put it. They'd never partied before. They'd never done any of these things. That's what was made him feel wrong. His mind was his. His thoughts were his. His opinions were his. Their old leader took control of their minds. That was his life. He didn't know if he could live without that force driving his actions.

Right now he saw too many paths. Every action would cause something. He could turn one way or the other and his life could be so different. It scared him, terrified him. He needed to be told what to do. So he watched and listened to Adam. As told he did the opposite of what Chase said but that felt wrong? Why was it so different following orders when he had a mind of his own? Following orders were following orders right? But then why was he getting the hard feeling in his gut when he looked at the boy he was supposed to be opposite was. Why did Chase draw him in? What was so special about Chase?

He never felt drawn like this with one of his brothers or sisters. What could it be? Part of him wanted to tell Adam. He was having disobedient thoughts. That shouldn't be possible. He saw how Krane punished those who defied him. He hadn't understood how someone could. Krane was their leader, their commander and their father. But now he understood the feelings that cause disobedience. Would Adam do to him what his father had done to the men and woman who stood in his way?

He couldn't risk it. But wouldn't that just make it worse. The punishment was always less severe if the prisoners did as Krane said from the start. Many even got to live. He didn't want to die. Fear! He understands that emotion now too. How can one live with emotions. They cloud the mind and torture your soul.

"Get away from me" Chase growled. S3 jumped back. He hadn't even realized he'd wandered over to Chase. This was bad. He couldn't even control his body. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to die. He decided he must hide it. These emotions were wrong. Adam controlled him. It didn't matter if he had free will. He was meant to serve and serve he would.

* * *

Chase's POV

Chase turned from the boy who had tried to kill him and fled the room. They couldn't be trusted. Adam and Bree might trust them but he knew better. They were lying about not remembering. He studied the ray Krane had. There was no memory loss. It wasn't possible. And if they were lying about that what else could they be lying about? Chase made his way down to the lab. He needed a plan. He needed proof that they were still evil.

Chase Adam called rushing into the room. S3 was hot on his tales. Chase looked suspiciously at him. S3 was standing tall, just to the right of Adam. He looked like a soldier but the way his eyes darted everywhere trying not to make eye contact was proof.

"Chase are you listening to me?" Adam called loudly. Chase and S3 jumped. Chase gave the other boy a glare not realizing he as well had been deep in thought. But his thoughts were more along the lines of 'why was his heart beating so fast? Why did he want to be alone with Chase? Chase wasn't cool. He couldn't disobey his leader.'

"What?" Chase asked.

"I asked if they could stay." Adam told him. Chase didn't faze at the puppy dog eyes.

"No" He said firmly.

"What!" Adam said shocked. He really must have thought these people were good. But chase knew better. "Why not?"

"Because they should be put in prison." Chase's voice was hard. S3 flinched back. S3 didn't understand why that comment hurt so much. He knew how Chase felt. He could see it in his eyes.

"They didn't do anything" Adam started, his hands raising with his voice.

"They're lying" Chase growled. He surprised even himself at the hostility.

"I trust them" Adam said in a firm tone. He wasn't going to back down. These kids were innocent.

"There's no possible way they don't remember everything. They're lying." Adam opened his mouth to speak but S3 interrupted.

"He's right" He said surprising the other boys in the room. "We remember everything."

"Then why'd you lie" Adam asked. Chase liked the mistrust in his brother's eyes. HE was finally seeing reason.

S3's voice was high but soft, filled with emotions he didn't want to have. Remorse, sadness and fear coursed through every word. "We're scared. We have free will now. We've never made decisions for yourself. We need a leader but" his voice grew softer. "But sometimes thoughts and orders are conflicting. I didn't know that could happen. I'm terrified of the things going on inside me. I have new emotions and think about things I've never thought about before." Chase listened intently. He still didn't trust anything. "There's things I'm feeling I don't understand and I can see things. I see how nice this house is and how beautiful the view is. I realize how generous you are for letting us stay and feel guilty for everything we've done. I've noticed how many posibilties we have and I've noticed how pretty you look and I've noticed how la…."

"What?" Chase said loudly, more out of shock than anger. S3 didn't know that though. That's why his eyes grew wide and his mouth went dry. He looked at his leader and back to Chase. He couldn't believe he'd said that. "What did you say?"

"I feel guilty for everythin…"

"Not that" Chase hissed. HE glared at his brother not knowing why he was turning to him. Adam's lips were caught between a smile and a shocked face. It gave him the look of an odd smirk.

"I said I noticed how pretty you look." S3 whispered, he flinched back when Adam turned to him. He knew this was coming. He was going to die. Adam was going to kill him and he deserved it. HE should never have disobeyed orders. He should never have felt anything toward Chase. His flinch turned into a cringe when Adam started laughing. It wasn't like Krane's laugh. It wasn't filled with malevolence. It was… happy?

"I think I'm gonna go upstairs" Adam chuckled. "Leave you two to talk." S3 fear began to disappear as Adam retreated from the room.

Chase didn't know what to say. That sat in silence for almost three minutes till S3 finally spoke. "So he's not going to kill me?" He asked. Chase did a double take.

"Of course not? Why would you even think that?"

"I disobeyed orders. I was told to tease you and think of you as boring and lame. I'm not supposed to feel the way I do when I look at you. I just assumed….. You know… that I would have to be removed. A leader can't have soldiers that disobey."

It wasn't the admission to feelings that shocked Chase. It was the complete seriousness that was coming with the thoughts he'd be killed. What happened to this kid? He knew Krane was bad and he assumed he'd killed but the soldier thought just because he thought something different than Adam thought he'd needed to be killed. He wasn't even disobeying orders. He was just feeling something that he hadn't been told to feel.

"We don't work that way" Chase said. IT was a simple statement that should have made sense to anyone.

"But how do you keep order?" S3 asked. "We are nothing without our leader. We are tools, weapons. We're not supposed to stray from our leader's wishes.

"Adams not your leader." Chase told him.

"Then who shall lead us?" S3 asked. It disgusted Chase that this boy truly thought so little of himself.

"You aren't a tool. You're not a slave. You're a person." The older bionic stated. It was matter of fact.

"But I am" S3 continued. "I was made to serve. I don't have a will of m y own. I…"

"But you do" Chase shouted. "The trident app is gone! You can think for yourself!" S3 gave him a confused look.

"It's not right" he told Chase. "How can anyone live this way?"

"You're not a slave" Chase said. He reached over to the boy and grasped his shoulder.

"It is right. You're meant to think for yourself. Don't let Krane control you even after his death. No one deserves what you had to go through."

"I don't understand" S3 said.

"Do what you want" Chase commanded.

"I want to kiss you." The words came out soft but stern. The boys stood silent until S3 pulled away. "I'm s…"

"Ok" Chase said. He was staring at the other boy.

"What?"

"Kiss me." The words hung in the air. Hesitantly S3 came closer. He felt his heart acting wrong again as he closed the distance between them inch by inch. It didn't feel right, He should be running a diagnostic but he couldn't think about that now. All he could see were those lips. S3 paused two inched from the other boy's lips. He couldn't act. He couldn't disobey his leader. He was happy that Chase didn't give him the choice.

Chase moved the extra two inches and met their lips. They moved in one fluid motion. It was like no other kiss Chase had ever had. Admittedly he'd only kissed a few girls but this was beyond so much. It seemed like energy was radiating form the kiss. Chase couldn't tell if Energy was flowing into him or the kiss was just that amazing. When their lips parted there was no more energy in the air.

"Wow" S3 whispered.

"Yea" Chase agreed.

"If you want me to continue being me than you could let me kiss you again." He said, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

"I would like that very much" Chase stuttered.

* * *

Again **PLEASE REVIEW!** I want to know what you think. PM me for any pairings you think would like me to write. I might write it. :p thanks for reading I love you all


End file.
